


Like a promise...

by ficme



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, I didn't realize AO3 didn't have a save as draft option, I'll edit this when I start noticing all my typos I didn't catch the first few edits, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love at First Sight, My First Fanfic, but nothing explicit, hades isn't quite as jaded yet, light mention of zeus being potentially gross towards women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficme/pseuds/ficme
Summary: A prequel to Hadestown, that shows how Hades and Persephone first meet. I specifically like writing in this Universe, because not only are the women given agency, but it shows Hades and Persephone's relationship as one that started with love, and not trickery or violence.Hades is summoned by Zeus to aid him in a small task and perhaps have dinner together afterwards. On his way home, he meets a young woman (over 18 but no specific ages are given to anyone in this fic) singing to herself while picking flowers. It changes him for better or for worse.It is worth noting that Hades and Demeter are not siblings in this story, just acquaintances.





	1. Chapter 1

Hades was annoyed. He rarely ventured up earth side, but his brother, Zeus, was known to harbor a quick temper and positively _insisted_ that he paid him a visit as soon as possible. Apparently there was some sort of human scuffle taking place too close to one of his temples, and he wanted both sides taken care of in a clean and precise manner. “Who better to clean up this mess than the god presiding over the underworld himself?” he had said so matter-of-factly. Hades, of course, did not see this task being as straightforward as his brother claimed it would be. He had known Zeus long enough to assume there was something else up his sleeve. After all, why did _he_ have to be the one to intervene, when a lower god or demi-god could have easily taken up the mantel? Human affairs were notoriously tedious, and often managed to sort themselves out eventually anyway, even without divine intervention. Seeing that Hades was still unconvinced, Zeus continued to make his case, “But it’s my FAVORITE temple! It attracts the most beautiful worshipers! I’d do it myself but I have a festival in my honor that I’m supposed to make a speech at, and I haven’t written anything down yet” he whined. “Besides, it’ll be good for you to get out and breathe in some fresh air. Hey - that gives me an idea! When you’re all finished, you can meet me over at Mt. Olympus where you, Poseidon, and I could have a little get-together and party until dawn. It’ll be fun - Just like the old times!”

“Or this is all just an elaborate ruse for you two to pester me about my life choices…” Hades mumbled, but if Zeus heard his quiet gripe, he chose not to dignify it with a response. So here he was, almost a full week later, with nothing but a small bag that contained his journal and a change of clothes (he was hoping this would be a short trip after all, no sense in packing for a vacation). Hades took a deep breath and stepped up from the world below and out into the sunlight and warm spring air. “Ugh, it’s too bright” Hades groaned, and dug his sunglasses out of his bag and placed them unceremoniously on his face. It provided some immediate relief, but he could still tell that a headache would soon begin its dull-yet-relentless throbbing that would last until he returned home.

It didn’t used to be like this. When they were younger Hades had cared deeply for the world of men. He used to spend many long afternoons beneath a large fir tree, listening to the poetry recitations of a nearby artisan collective. He would never approach them as his true self or partake in any readings of his own, but he was nevertheless content to hear the ramblings of what local men believed to be the current heights of passion and beauty. He sighed as he remembered those days past, which seemed too distant to him now. _‘There’s no going back now though’_ he rationalized,_ ‘That tree had long since been cut down to build warships, and the poets have moved on to bigger crowds. Humans…’_ he continued, ‘_They wouldn’t know true beauty until they are confronted by its absence.’_

He walked along in silence for a good while, left only to the sounds of nature and his own wandering thoughts. Thoughts of how earth was _before_ he was essentially banished from it. Thoughts of how unjust it was that, as the least wrathful and petty of his brothers, he was the one forced to take dominion over the land of the dead. True, it was a job none of them wanted, yet he felt he was least suited for at the time. Mild-mannered and reclusive, he figured he would’ve been better off lording over the seas. Fish couldn’t understand beauty, but they also couldn’t destroy it over foolish disagreements. He could even see himself as leading the mortal men, perfectly happy to sit back and let them live out their lives, intervening only when they sought to destroy what the gods had worked so hard to create. He’d be the distant-yet-loving father that you work hard to impress, but not one knowable enough to be a disappointment to his children. _‘It would be much calmer than this current _hellish_ state of things.’_ He decided, lightly chuckling at his own ironic pun. _‘Hell. That is what was given to me.’_ Instead of ocean life or humanity, he was father to the dead. And the dead had no ambitions, no dreams, and no sense of self-identity. Sure, it made them easy to look after, and as long as no one developed a personality or came into his domain unannounced (which was highly unlikely given his reputation of having eyes and ears everywhere), he was basically left wasting away and suffering through the endless monotony of it all. Of course he wasn’t _actually _alone among the dead, he did have The Fate Sisters, but quite honestly they weren’t much better. He thought about his most recent “business” meeting with them, and their seemingly endless list of ideas on what to do with the souls he already had, and how to streamline the process of entry to his kingdom to better acquire more souls. He didn’t see why they tried so hard, yes it was slightly nice to have other living people to run ideas off of, except that they bickered with each other almost as much as they pestered him. _‘What would you want to do with souls of the dead, anyway? A rock had about as much potential to create art or think for itself as the damned do.’_

Finally, Hades crested the large hill whereupon his brother’s temple stood, a gaudy building with an overly exaggerated sculpture of his kin. _‘No wonder Zeus loves this place, it’s tacky, just like he is,’_ Hades mused. Here Hades found the scene that demanded his presence: A group of zealots had taken over his brother’s shrine and were using it as a base to perform as highway men; robbing unsuspecting nobles and salesmen on their way into the closest major city. In an attempt to quell this disruption to their flow of commerce, the city guard had come out in full-force to put these bandits out of their misery. They were not expecting the temple to be used as a stronghold however, and their superior training and weaponry hadn’t lent them the quick and easy victory they expected to achieve. Non-piety was a profound sin amongst most mortal men, and desecrating the temple of a major god posed too much of a karmic risk for most petty criminals. This profound level of disrespect had momentarily given pause to the soldiers, and granted the godless bandits enough time to conduct a full-on ambush. Blood and bodies littered the roadway, and fouled up what would’ve been an otherwise quiet, dusty road. Hades sighed, _‘well, I better get to work.’_

One instance of clearing his throat was enough to make all of the men stop and lower their arms, as they turned to him curious to see who this new intrusion was and what side he might be taking. A mortal man cough wouldn’t have made quite the impact, but Hades was no mortal, and he knew how to make his words and actions count. “It seems that your conflict has gotten the attention of my brother, and he has sent me to put a stop to this nonsense.”

A brief moment of unnatural silence was finally met with an “Oh, yeah?” A rebel had apparently snapped out of his temporary haze enough to challenge this unknown interloper. “And why should we care what you brother thinks? I bet he’s just some rich snob who’s upset his fancy shoes haven’t arrived yet.”

If Hades wasn’t working on a strict timeline, he may have humored hearing more of what this ruffian thought about his eldest sibling. He figured they may even share some of these views in common. Today however, was not for lending itself to idle chitchat with menacing strangers. Hades sighed once more, stepped forward, and let a little taste of his godhood peek through his mortal-like frame. His skin began to glow with a luminosity that would immediately give himself away as a god, and the constant chittering of nature in the background fell silent. “Such insolence and disrespect will not be tolerated” his voice boomed. “Lay down your weapons, and evacuate this area for good. There will be no fighting in or near this temple again. All those who disobey me will find themselves no longer a proud member of this mortal plane - that is my guarantee.”

To their credit, the soldiers immediately put down their swords and shields, each taking a knee and making silent hand gestures one would call upon to ward off curses or honor a god. _‘Good, he thought. At least some men still know how to act civilized.’ _The bandits however, were not as cunning. One by one, they turned to look towards their apparent leader, the man who spoke up just a moment ago, for guidance on how they should act. He trembled for a moment, looking as if he too might kneel, but instead steadied himself and began to charge, sword at the ready. Hades let him take a few strides before he raised his right hand, and then Hades snapped. There was a loud clatter as sword and makeshift armor fell to ground, their previous owner no longer in sight. A shocked murmur rang out from both groups of men, but instead of finally backing down, a rallying cry came over of the bandits, as arrows and men on foot began to once again head his way. Hades sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time today, and raised his right hand once more. _‘Barbarians’_ he thought bitterly, _‘they could’ve walked away from all of this without incident, yet instead they decided to test the true nature of a god.’_ One final snap and the bandits were no more. Nothing was left behind except scraps of metal - there would be no bodies to bury to bring their families peace. In time, it would be as if they just ceased existing entirely. ‘I’ll _let the fates take care these new charges_,’ he decided, having had enough of dealing with these particular souls to last a millennia.

“Now then,” Hades addressed the remaining soldiers, “See to it that this temple is properly restored, and you will hear no more from me or my ilk.” With his command clearly stated, he spun on his heels and retreated down the path he had arrived on. Once he was out of eyesight, Hades leapt into the air, fluidly transitioning into a larger-than-average crow. Now it was time to begin the next leg of the journey: dinner with his brothers in a grove at the foot hills of mount Olympus. Walking was fine for short distances, but he didn’t want to come across any more mortals for the rest of his stay.

~~~

“Hades, dear brother, you made it!” Zeus thundered, clasping a big, calloused hand on his back. “Poseidon and I were beginning to think you’d found a way to wiggle out of meeting with us!” A boisterous laugh. Hades turned to his other brother, who was deep in conversation with a sea-nymph, who looked eerily out of place here among the trees. She was either a servant of his, or his current object of short-lived infatuation, Hades decided. It didn’t really matter which.

“Brother,” Hades nodded in Poseidon’s direction.

“It’s indeed been a long time since our last reunion, has it not?” Poseidon replied. It was a small comfort that at least he wasn’t the only one who seemed out of place in the kingdom of men, Hades thought. If you kept a close watch, Poseidon could be seen frequently staring down the horizon, as if checking in to make sure the sea didn’t up and leave his absence. He had also already taken to drinking copious amounts of wine, as if to drown out the fact that he was further away from water than he was comfortable with.

“Well? We’re all here! Let the festivities begin!” Zeus joyously ordered, and with a clap of his hands the table was set, ambrosia was plated, and some nearby maenads began to bring out and serve their ample offerings of wine (no doubt on loan from Dionysus). Next, Zeus brought out a shy young man, who he introduced as… _something_ (hades didn’t catch the name), and instructed him to begin playing his instruments and to keep the atmosphere “lively”. “Isn’t he great? He’s the son of a local farmer’s beautiful daughter, who I’ve grown quite acquainted with over these past few years.” he mused.

Whatever thoughts he had about the nature of this “acquaintance” Hades kept to himself. His eldest brother was famous for his flings and flirtations, though the women who were caught in his path might not refer to them so ceremoniously._ ‘Best try and behave, so this night can get over with and I can go home’ _Hades persuaded himself, and poured a large glass of wine.

Things in his brothers’ realms had been going well it seems, and they each took turns bragging about what deeds they’d accomplished and who had more/better/bigger temples. Hades was fine sitting in silence, figuring they spoke enough for the three of them, and instead nodded when appropriate and kept drinking more wine. He didn’t have anything like this in his stores at home, and on the rare occasion he did drink, it was less for celebration and more for winding down after a long and stressful day. He’d occasionally have to hear mortal petitioners in a large cave just beneath the earth’s surface, who would in turn ask him for safety or to offer blessings to a deceased loved one, requests that were always given with a tearful plea as means of gaining his pity. No one ever petitioned him unless they were trying to tempt fate, and the Fates loved whispering in his ears what sinister things he could do to these mortals. To the sisters’ dismay, instead of giving way to their dark desires, Hades would listen, reassure the mortals, and go back to his chambers to drink. All the petitioners wanted to be was heard it seemed, a noble desire for the powerless, and him hearing them out ensured that their encounters were no longer than necessary. Only the subject of such conversations drove him to stress, as even he had limits on how much death and despair he could tolerate hearing about.

“Sso, Hadesss,” Zeus slurred in his direction. Hades snapped back to attention. How long had he wandered off in his thoughts? He looked down at his now-empty glass, and made the automatic motion of refilling it. How many had he had? He hadn’t been keeping track, and though the alcohol had started giving a pleasant buzz where his headache had once been, he figured a little more couldn’t hurt. He was a god after all, and not many things could kill a god, too much alcohol didn’t even make the list. “What’ve you been up to?” Zeus continued. “I haven’t heard hide nor hair of you in… well… ‘s been a long time. I shouldn’t have to beg to see my lil brother!”

“Well, if you came to visit me instead of sending messages, you’d know. ‘Sides, there’s not much going on in hell. Same ol’ same ol.” Hades retorted, only now aware that his little buzz had grown big enough to cause his own speech to sprawl. “Ssouls don’t do much. They just kind of…” he made a noncommittal hand gesture in hopes of describing the concept of aimlessly floating around with no real purpose in not so many words.

Apparently, that satisfied Zeus enough to move on to the next topic at hand, “Well, d’you have any special lady -or male, ‘m not one to judge- friends that have taken your eye lately? The Fate Sisters can’t be keeping you all to themselvess.” Hades let out a small chuckle at the thoughts of the fates being romantically inclined towards anyone. They were so busy focused on death that he couldn’t see them valuing the _life_ of anyone long enough to make an impression on them.

“Sno time for that nonsense. I’m too busy.” Hades finally answered. It was true, he couldn’t think of anyone that he had given more than a second’s thought about in ages.

“Busy? You’re the king of hell!” Poseidon slammed his cup down on the table, startling the sea-nymph that now straddled his lap. “You don’t even need to DO anything. Just sit there is all.”

“Yes please go on and tell me about how my job is so much less important and difficult than yours, your fishiness, I’m _dying_ to hear about it!” Hades shot back. He usually knew better than to fall victim to his brothers’ teasing, but it had been a long day and he had drank just enough wine that his old wounds were ripe to reopening.

“Oh look, now you’ve gone and upset him. And we were having such a lovely time!” Zeus drunkenly scolded Poseidon.

“I’m just saying is all. Even I find time for women and wine, and I live in the ocean!” Poseidon shrugged back, with a bit less venom than before.

“Well, I’m calling it a night. I’ve had a long day and I’m tired. Goodnight, brothers. I’ll meet you back at the house.” Hades ignored their mutual protests and turned to go. It was too late to travel back to his own lair, especially in his inebriated state, so he made the decision to stay in his childhood bedroom at the top of Mt. Olympus, just a short flight up the mountain. In the distraction of trying to flee an uncomfortable family situation, Hades left his bag of personal belongings back at the clearing. When he finally made it to bed and noticed its absence, he figured it would still be there tomorrow, and nodded off in his day’s clothing. That night, Hades had fitful dreams of encroaching loneliness, marred by the cruel echoing laughter of both his brothers and the Fates.

~~~

Hades awoke in the early morning, just before dawn, the headache from the previous day’s excursion back with a vengeance. “Ughhhh” Hades groaned, and in one swift movement he rolled out of bed. _‘Better get out of here before Zeus decides he wants to take a day trip, or worse, start a band’ _Hades recoiled at the imagery. He put on his shoes, opened the window, and once again, donning his crow form, snuck out. _‘Just like when I was younger’ _Hades thought with a momentary smile, briefly reminiscing about his wilder days_. ‘I’m not even that old…’ _he bemoaned._ ‘I can still be fun if I wanted to be…’_

Back at the clearing Hades quickly found his bag, mostly undisturbed, and saw what was left of the remains of last night’s dinner party. The boy from the night before was sound asleep under the table, using his instrument as a pillow. Hades turned to go, and maybe from his earlier desire to be young and alive again, made the unusual decision to walk home, instead of taking to the sky. _‘Maybe Zeus is right, maybe some fresh air would do me some good every now and then’ _he conceded.

Just before the edge of the forest, Hades abruptly stopped his trek. Over the soft breeze, he could hear someone singing. It was quite pretty, actually. It reminded him of when he used to listen to those poets however many years ago. Hades was unaware of how long he had been standing there, when a young woman finally stepped into view. She was holding a basket of flowers and every so often, she would stop, bend over, and pick one, all the while singing a sweet, simply melody. She had just picked an especially beautiful white carnation, which she decided belonged behind her ear, when she caught sight of his lurking form, abruptly startled, and dropped her basket on the ground.

Hades felt guilty, wasn’t he just complaining about people ruining beauty with their foolish actions? And yet, here he was startling this young lady who had been so at peace just moments before. Hades decided to approach her, apologize for his eavesdropping, and help her collect her belongings. “Excuse me miss, but I happened to be walking this way when I heard your lovely singing. It’s been awhile since I’ve heard anything quite like it, so I figured I’d wait around and listen for a bit. I’m sorry if I scared you, I was not trying to be deceitful.” As he spoke, he walked slowly towards her, palms open and facing the sky in a gesture of good faith. When she looked up at him from regathering her flowers, his heart stopped for a brief moment, and his breath caught in his throat. Any continuation of his small talk died before his lips. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her long, honey-brown hair glittered in the sunlight, and delicately framed her high cheekbones and kind, soulful eyes. Her sun kissed skin was a deep and rich olive, and seemed to glow with warmth and light.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to jump, I just thought I was alone,” She sheepishly replied, the hint of a smile forming at the sides of her mouth. “I was just gathering flowers for my mother to brighten up our home a bit.” She explained, as if embarrassed to be caught out in the open alone.

“You live around here? That’s quite odd, this area has not been known to be so kind to unescorted mortals.” Hades said, and then internally kicked himself for sounding so judgmental, just like his brothers would have been.

“Oh, well… I’m not exactly a ‘mortal.” The young woman offered, growing bolder. “My mother is Demeter, and she lives just a bit over that way.” She turned and pointed vaguely behind her.

_‘Demeter? That explains her godlike beauty, no woman of mortal origins could be so stunning, of this I’m sure,’_ Hades concluded, though when he opened his mouth in response, he held back from once again passing this kind of judgement on the girl, and instead proclaimed, “Ah yes. Demeter is a fine goddess. I know her well. I’m Hades.”

The woman’s eyes lit up in recognition, “Hades! Yes I know you! I haven’t heard of you being near Olympus in a while though. I’m Persephone. I’m so pleased to finally get the chance to meet you!” She smiled, and extended her hand as means of greeting. Hades accepted her offer and took her hand in his own. It was a soft and comfortable gesture, like a puzzle piece fitting perfectly into place. Looking into her eyes, seeing her full grin, hearing her name - it was like he had awoken from a long slumber to truly see the sunlight for the first time in years. Except this sunlight was dazzling and mellow and _right_, unlike the harsh glares he had grown accustomed to avoiding.

“Persephone…” the name rolled off his tongue like a promise. “I’m glad to have met you.” And for the first time in many years, he returned an equally bright smile, unrestrained and full of possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades walks Persephone home, and gets lightly harassed by an unimpressed Demeter.
> 
> This is the chapter where they get to know each other a little bit better, and will be followed with romance and angst in the coming chapters.

When their hands finally fall apart, a momentary awkwardness befell Hades and Persephone, broken only by the whispers of wind, carrying with it the sounds of springtime. It was Persephone whose words ended the brief silence, a slight blush darkening her cheeks, “Well, I should probably get home” she stated, almost apologetically, “I wouldn’t want my mother worrying about where I’ve gotten off to now...”

“Then allow me to walk with you,” Hades responded, a little too eagerly for his carefully constructed stoic demeanor. “Err… I mean that there _are_ actually dangerous creatures that wander this area, like I said before, and it would calm my conscience knowing that you made it home safely,” Hades added quickly, silently kicking himself for once again insinuating that Persephone was perhaps incapable on her own.

If she had sensed an insult underlying his words, she chose to discard them, and instead flashed him another one of her earnest and endearing smiles, “I would actually quite like your company.” And with that declaration, any anxiety Hades had over his poorly chosen words melted away. She wanted his company. She _smiled _at just the thought of it.

Side-by-side the two of them ventured towards their next destination, through the fields that rested just beyond the foothills of Mt. Olympus. The seasonal flowers were in full bloom, and their aroma penetrated the air with a delicate, sweet perfume. Every so often, Persephone would veer off course to stop and smell one of them, and would then beckon for Hades to mimic the action, all the while explaining what each flower was and what useful everyday properties they possessed. Hades by no means considered himself a naturalist, but found that he could listen to Persephone gush about the different plants all day. Her passion for recognizing the individual beauty of each bud and bulb mesmerized him, as he had always been more of a big picture kind of guy. He rapidly warmed to her nuanced way of seeing things through recognition of their individual parts, and while it differed from his gestalt worldview, he accepted it as no less valid.

Eventually Persephone stopped herself short of walking down another flower tangent, and turned to him, wide-eyes full of mild horror, “I’ve been talking so much about myself and nature, that I’ve completely neglected learning more about you. Forgive me, I just get so excited about the spring that I sometimes lose myself in a fit of pollen induced mania.”

Hades chuckled a bit at her abrupt change in conversational tactics, _‘it’s been a long time since someone genuinely cared about what I had to say, and not just so they have an excuse to build upon their own stories of self-triumph or despair,” _he thought. When he saw the confusion in her eyes at his bemusement, he continued his thoughts out loud, “I’m perfectly accustomed to being a passive conversational partner, but if there is anything you’d like to know, I will do my best to answer you.” His answer was stated matter-of-factly, which in turn surprised himself. Since when had he been okay with letting an outsider in on his innermost thoughts? Somewhere along the line he had grown accustomed to shutting others out, instead favoring an image of being strong and unknowable. He thought of the fate sisters once again, and how that even they couldn’t claim a more intimate relationship with him beyond that of an advisor to an ornery king, and he spent more time with them than anyone else. What was it about this girl that allowed her to slide so easily past the walls he carefully constructed around his true self? _‘Why do I want to let her in?’_

“I think I lost you for a moment there,” Persephone nudged him playfully. “I do have a question for you though. What turn of events brought you up from the underworld in the first place so that we could have this chance to meet? It’s not often that the king of hell leaves his domain, or so I’ve heard the other gods say in passing.”

“My brother, Zeus,” Hades returned with a slight sigh, “he needed help controlling a situation, where some humans sought to desecrate a temple of his. Perhaps it was his own vanity that made him seek out my assistance instead of those closer to him.” The headache that seemed to be placed on the backburner while talking with Persephone roared to life again, as it was wont to do when discussing matters of his family. He frowned and rubbed at his temples.

“Ah,” Persephone hummed sagely, “family can be difficult sometimes. My mother is also known to be quite demanding, and since I am her sole child, I take a majority of her heat. I know she loves me, but sometimes I wish I could get away for a bit and go somewhere without her constant need to know about every little action.”

This surprised Hades, as she seemed like such a pleasant and unburdened spirit just moments before. “Where would you go?” he asked, hoping to steer her away from the gloom he inadvertently passed along to her.

“That I don’t know,” she answered distantly, as if she were asking herself the same question. “I’d like to see something that no one has seen before. I’d like to make my mark on that place, and create something for the first time that is for myself only.”

Hades understood that sentiment deeply. While he was bitter at first about receiving the title of Lord of the Dead, overtime he had decided that his kingdom was the first chance he had gotten to truly break away from his home life and create an image for himself that wasn’t tainted by standing in the shadow of his two older brothers. _‘But have I actually made my mark?’ _he distressed, _‘can I truly call the Underworld my own if I only passively lead it? Have I done anything that truly counts as creation?’_ Hades thought on this briefly, and decided to put a pin in his self-doubt. He didn’t know how much longer a walk it was before they reached Persephone’s home, and he wanted to be present and bask in her positive outlook on the world for as long as possible. Hoping to sound encouraging of her desires, he stated “I’d like to see what you’d come up with.”

“Speaking of places no one has seen, what _is _the Underworld like? I’ve heard rumors from people who claim to know the fates, but I highly doubt there’s any truth to them,” Persephone inquired.

_‘Now this is a surprise,’ _Hades thought. Usually even the gods tried to avoid discussing the matters of his homeland, as the death of humans was both an alien and uncomfortable affair to an immortal being. “It’s… _dark_,” he answered honestly. “And cold, and quiet. Nothing compared to what it is like topside, even at night, but you get used to it. There’s comfort in predictability.” And with that declaration, they crested a hill, whereupon a small cottage sat, windows lit by the glow of a hearth.

“Home sweet home,” Persephone proclaimed, with a hint of bitterness behind her sentimental words. “Here’s a thought, why don’t you come in for a moment? I’m sure you must be exhausted by your travels, we could have some tea, and it’ll just be a moment!”

Hades wanted to refuse and make excuses about how he had already taken up too much of her time, but Persephone didn’t give him the chance. Instead, she took his hand once again and assertively led him towards the door. _‘She’s a persistent one, I’ll give her that,’ _he mused, and allowed himself to be taken inside.

~~~

As soon as the door shut behind them, a new voice rang out from another room, shrill and motherly, “Persephone dear, is that you? How was your walk?”

“Yes, mater, who else would it be?” Persephone answered, “And we have company so please stop yelling!” She locked eyes with Hades, and offered an apologetic shrug.

“A visitor?” the woman, whom Hades correctly deduced was Demeter, called back, “Just a moment!” Sounds of clattering dishes could be heard coming from what Hades assumed was the direction of the kitchen. Then, the sounds of approaching footsteps.

As Demeter rounded the corner, her beeline path stumbled to a halt, and her eyes narrowed to slits and fixated downwards on their hands, which were still intertwined. Hades immediately removed himself from the offending gesture, coughed, and used his newly freed hand to smooth down his hair. “Mmm-hmm,” Demeter raised an eyebrow threateningly, “and to what do we owe this pleasure, Hades? Surly the world of the living isn’t ending as we know it.” There was a biting sarcasm to her words, full of contempt that only the goddess of the harvest could muster when facing down the god-king of death.

“Mater*, be _nice_…” Persephone issued a warning and mirrored arching her brow in response, “He was summoned to Mt. Olympus on official business from Zeus, and we happened to run into each other while I was out. He escorted me home like a true gentleman, and I offered him some tea as thanks. That’s all. You can put down your haunches now.”

“Official Zeus business, eh?” Demeter repeated, still somewhat skeptical, but her outright distaste had simmered down. “Well, come in, make yourself comfortable. It’s not every day we are in the presence of a king.” With that, she dipped her head in a mock bow, and moved aside, allowing them access to the rest of the house.

The first things Hades noticed were the flowers, they were absolutely everywhere. Any surface large enough to hold a vase was adorned with a bouquet of perfect fresh-cut blooms. He saw Persephone bring the newest specimens over to her mother, who began washing them and finding where they would best fit in. The next thing Hades noticed was that the house was… _cozy_. While it may have been perfect for the two smaller women, he quickly found that his towering mass needed to duck beneath the doorframes in order to fit through them without knocking his head. It was hard for him not to feel like he was imposing on the household, but Persephone frequently glanced back at him with a reassuring smile.

Following Persephone’s lead, Hades sat himself down at a small wooden breakfast table, tucked away in the corner of the kitchen. There he was given a cup of tea, and politely turned down the addition of cream and sugar. When Demeter turned her back on the duo once again, Hades caught Persephone’s eyes, and noticed a mischievous grin creeping up the corners of her mouth. “What is it?” he asked, with a little less certainty than he would’ve like to achieve. Subconsciously, he straightened his posture under the scrutiny of her gaze.

And with that little self-conscious gesture, Persephone’s grin broke into a hearty laugh, which only served to make Hades’ puzzled facial expression more severe. “I was just thinking how ridiculous this situation must look, what with the mighty King of Hell drinking from a little teacup, surrounded by flowers,” she finally managed to get out between fits of giggles, “I promise it was nothing sinister.”

With that, Hades took another glance at his surroundings, and decided that she was correct. Had he had any close friends to tell about this chance meeting, he would probably leave this part out of the summary. He had an image to uphold after all. Persephone’s lighthearted jab didn’t cause him to retreat into his own mind like the teasing from his brothers typically did, instead he found himself grinning and laughing along with her until tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “Okay, now that we’ve had our bit of fun at my expense, I must ask: Why all the flowers? Isn’t this a bit… _excessive?_” Hades turned and gestured all around him, but made sure to keep his tone light so that his question would be received as sincere and not judgmental.

“Yeah, I guess it is a bit much,” Persephone answered, “but there’s not much to do around here besides pick flowers, and it gives me an excuse to get out of the house. There used to be a lot less, and they would frequently need to be replaced, but shortly after my sixteenth birthday the flowers I brought home stopped dying in their vases, and it seemed such a shame to throw the older ones out…” Persephone’s tone grew distant as she seemed to revisit a past memory in her head. She was so nonchalant in her rambling explanation that Hades almost missed the key abnormal detail in what she just said.

“Wait just a moment-” Hades waited until her eyes focused back on his in the present, “are you telling me that some of these flowers have survived for _years _after being cut away from their host?” When he saw the look of fear take its hold over her face, he made sure to add with the brightest voice he could muster, “That’s truly amazing. You seem to have quite the gift!”

Relieved, Persephone sank back into her seat and tucked a stray curl behind her right ear, “you really think so?” she softly murmured as she took a sip of her tea. A sigh of relief parted her lips, and Hades found it made his heart ache, as if that simple noise had told him a long tale of past rejections and nagging rumors. Out of the corner of his eye, Hades noticed that Demeter had briefly stopped meandering around the kitchen, as if waiting for the moment she would need to jump in to defend her daughter’s gift. Hades seemed to pass the test however, and when Persephone showed visible signs of relief, she went back to busying herself once more.

It was Hades turn to sigh, one which he had been unaware that he’d been holding back until this moment. Hades made a mental note, _‘It’s probably important that I do my best to get along with Demeter, seeing as Persephone seems to be so close with her.’ _

They spent the better part of the afternoon engaged in the amicable throes of conversation, learning more about one another in this comfortable setting, only pausing to refill their tea. Soon, afternoon turned into early evening, which Hades only noticed when he happened to glance outside. Almost ashamed to put a halt in their banter, he solemnly announced, “I didn’t realize how late it has gotten, I need to make my leave now if I wish to return home before nightfall. Besides, I seem to have taken up enough of you and your mother’s generous hospitality.” Earlier Hades had briefly noted that Demeter’s cleaning frenzy had slowly edged into their space, and she stood tapping her foot, appearing mildly annoyed.

“I must apologize as well,” Persephone added, “here I said this would be a quick visit, and now I’ve gone and hoarded most of your day away.” She stood up with him, and led him towards the door. At the threshold, there was a brief pause by the two of them, a lingering caused by something that still needed to be addressed. Persephone broke the awkward silence when she leaned in, and much to Hades’ surprise, enveloped him in a warm embrace, “please don’t forget about me,” she pleaded, “I haven’t had this much fun in some time.”

Hades reveled in this tender embrace, aware that Demeter’s prying eyes were once again upon him. Despite her mother’s warning glare, Hades couldn’t help but reciprocate Persephone’s actions, and fixed his gaze solely upon her expectant face. “I won’t forget about you, I promise. And next time I am up topside, I won’t be a stranger,” he consoled her, _‘though who knows when next time will be?’_ his mind added, a cold bitterness taking hold of him yet again.

“I know! I’ll write to you! Don’t worry about the logistics, I’ll figure it out,” Persephone hastily quipped, and without warning, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. A shared blush erupted between them, and Persephone sheepishly bid Hades goodbye and closed the door, leaving him alone once more. Stunned, Hades touched the part of his face where the ghost of Persephone’s kiss still lingered, it had been warm and gentle.

_‘What just happened?’_ was all he could think, and after his heart finally stopped racing, he turned to go, accompanied by a look of awe plastered across his visage.

~~~

It was a quick flight home, as the kiss had left Hades energized with a dizzying mixture of pride and confusion, as the scene kept replaying over and over again in his mind. Had it not taken place just a few hours prior, he would not have been certain that he didn’t simply make it up, being such a quick and simple gesture. When he made it to the gates of the underworld, the sun had just tucked itself behind the distant mountains, dimming the earth around him in a dusky glow. He assumed his humanlike form once more, and began his descent into the earth below. _‘Looks like life is still full of surprises,’_ he thought one last time, before the darkness of the Underground consumed him.

At the inner gates of his domain, Hades’ solitude was immediately dispelled, as the three fate sisters were ready and waiting for his return, each an image of impatience and urgency. “Where have you been?” one of the sisters harshly implored. Hades had long since stopped trying to guess at which sister was speaking at any given time. While they were three separate bodies, they spoke as one entity, interrupting and finishing each other’s thoughts as though they shared the same stream of consciousness. “You were supposed to be back hours ago” another chastised, “We have some pressing issues to go over with you that cannot wait.”

“Well, it will have to until at least tomorrow,” Hades retorted, “it’s a long journey and right now the only meeting I have scheduled is the one with my bed.” He pushed his way past their complaints, and made for his chambers, eager to get out of his day’s clothes and into something more suited for sleeping.

When he had finally settled down, it was in his favorite lounge chair with a glass of wine next to his bedroom’s crackling fireplace. Hades took out his journal as means to deconstruct his previous days’ journeys, but struggled where pen met paper. He found that writing down the true details of the day’s events seemed to cheapen their impact,_ ‘no,’_ his thoughts were accompanied with brief flashes of Persephone’s smiling laughter, of her soft lips on his cheek, _‘those specific details are mine alone.’_ He instead settled on writing two vague yet important factors: the day’s date, and a single yet unfathomably beautiful word, “Persephone.” Satisfied with his efforts, Hades sighed and closed his journal, finished off the remains of his wineglass, and made his way to bed. Tomorrow his old routine would start back up again, and he would need his rest. He entered into a peaceful slumber, the ghost of a smile resting on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mater is the romanization of the greek word for mother.
> 
> I can't believe I've now written two chapters of my first fic, slowly but surely it is taking form! I promise that the coming chapters will be more inline with the Hades and Persephone we meet in Hadestown, I just have to get them there first.
> 
> Once again, everyone is over 18, and Hades/Demeter are not siblings, merely distant coworkers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone makes good on her promise, and Hades receives a letter. Hades composes one back, and is super awkward and sweet about it the whole time.
> 
> *This chapter was originally meant to be a lot longer, but the cousin I was visiting while writing this today literally went into labor a couple of hours ago, so I'll just have to have the story be a couple chapters longer than originally planned.*

The next two weeks passed by without much fanfare. Hades had quickly settled back into his usual work routine; collecting souls of the newly deceased, discussing with the fates where best to put them so as to avoid their wandering into an inconvenient places, and retreating to his chambers late at night for a much needed glass of wine at the end of a long day. Much to his dismay, Hades found that his idle mind invoked images of Persephone less and less often as the fortnight dragged on, until he finally resigned to label their chance meeting as something to be remembered fondly in passing, but not to be dwelt upon.  _ ‘A pretty girl like her doesn’t have time for a man like me’ _ he groaned, milling through souls on his way back to his bedroom after a particularly grueling meeting with the fates.  _ ‘She’s probably up to her elbows in more appropriate suitors this very moment’ _ he continued as he reached his destination, but as he opened his door and stepped inside, something caught his eye that stopped him dead in his tracks. Mouth agape in shock, his brain finally took a moment before it caught up and processed what his eyes had seen: A large spotted eagle was perched next to his bed on his nightstand, it’s glossy brown eyes narrowing at him expectantly. Hades began to approach the bird, curiosity spreading across his face, “How in Zeus’ name did you get in here?” he wondered aloud, almost expecting the bird to issue a response (it would not be the first time a god had disguised themselves as a bird to make a surprise grand entrance). When the bird continued to stare blankly back at him, Hades decided that it was, in fact, just an ordinary eagle, and he began to survey it in greater detail. It was then that his eyes caught on a small parcel secured to the bird’s foot with cured twine. Further inspection declared that the mysterious package was meant for him, as his name, Hades, was written in simple yet elegant script across the top. Carefully, Hades bent down and began to free the package from the bird’s possession, keeping an eye on the sharp talons that accompanied its imposing form. The bird waited patiently for Hades to finish his ministrations, and began to preen itself once it was relieved of its burden.

Hades carefully tore open the envelope, taking care not to damage whatever was concealed inside. His fingers came across a folded piece of paper, which he singled out from the rest of the contents, and walked with it over to his favorite chair, where the light of the fireplace would better illuminate its contents.

> _ “Dearest Hades,” _

The letter began. Heat rose to Hades' cheeks as he mouthed over the warm and sentimental greeting, he had a good idea now as to who this mystery letter was from.

> _ “See? I told you I’d figure out how to write you! If Andel does his job correctly, then I hope this letter finds you well. He was a gift for my mater and I, and I was assured by Hermes that this messenger eagle was not only the fastest but the smartest in his flock - the perfect choice for sending a discreet message to the underworld.” _

Hades glanced over at the bird who was still grooming his feathers, “Andel, so that’s your name, huh?” to which the bird briefly looked up and chirped in recognition, before returning his focus to a particularly stubborn tail feather. Impressed at both the birds origins and its audacity, Hades smirked slightly and went back to reading,

> _ “These last few weeks have gone by in a whirlwind! With Summer beginning in earnest, mater’s had me tending the gardens behind the house with her almost non-stop. If I see another green bean I might just scream! Even when we do finally call it quits for the evening, she insists on keeping me on my toes, and has recently taken to inviting young men into our home on what is practically a nightly basis. She insists that they are all the children of friends who happen to be passing through on their way to Mt. Olympus, but I can see straight through her obvious veil of lies, and right down to her hopes that I find one of these men to my liking. A mother seeking to arrange a match for her daughter is a common enough gesture, but so far it seems that every last one of my potential ‘mates’ possess an excess of brawn but lack the brains to control it. I guess bringing you home with me the other day finally made her see past her long-held illusion that I am still a naive little girl. It’s funny, I used to beg for her to see me as a mature adult, but now I find those prayers answered much to my growing displeasure. Fret not though, I’ve been dutifully turning these men away almost as fast as she can find them. Her temper grows with each snubbed caller, but I am steadfast in waiting to even  _ think _ about being wed until I find someone who truly compliments me the way I currently am. I refuse to settle for someone who is not my intellectual equal, or to lower myself to their standards and be left a mere shadow of the woman I could have been. How boring it would be, to spend my youth the kept prize of some self-absorbed demigod…” _

_ ‘So she has been entertaining men since our meeting…’ _ Hades ran over the words once more, unsure as to why the images they put in his head gave him anxiety. Her insistence that she hadn’t met any man to her liking however, gave him some relief that all hope was not lost for him.  _ ‘Hope for what?’ _ he implored himself  _ ‘what exactly am I looking for?’  _ Were he more in touch with his desires and emotions, Hades would know exactly why the picture of men lining up outside of Persephone's cottage left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he was the stoic King of Hell, and therefore pushed his budding jealousy aside and forged onward with the letter instead.

> _ “That’s quite enough about me though, I’m much more interested in what the Lord of the Underground has been doing to keep himself busy. I meant it when I said I’d be curious to see what the underworld is like first hand. It’s hard to imagine what becomes of mortals when their time above comes to an end, and yet there you are, alone and tasked daily with keeping them safe where they belong. You truly are the only one who can do what you do, and it’s admirable that you do it! The only downside is it keeps us so far apart. When do you think you’ll come back up for a visit? How long would you be able to stay before the demands of the dead drag you down once more? I eagerly await your response, as it will be a welcome reprieve from entertaining all these unwanted visitors. Let’s try to lessen the distance between our correspondences, shall we? Two weeks was long enough. _
> 
> _ Yours, Persephone _
> 
> ** _P.S._ ** _ When you finish writing your letter - which I am counting on you to draft  _ _ swiftly _ _ young man - simply place it in an envelope with my name and attach it to Andel’s left foot. Once it is secure, he will know what to do from there. _
> 
> ** _P.P.S._ ** _ Look deeper inside the parcel I sent you and you should find a white carnation, the same flower that I was picking the day we met. Let it remind you of me and the world that misses you up above, so that you can be tempted to come back to us sooner.” _

Hades sat in a stunned silence for quite some time, running his fingers over the edges of the letter, mulling over the questions he was asked and what responses he could possibly give them that would bring her even a fraction of the joy and intrigue that her words had brought him. His gaze eventually traveled to the burning fireplace, his eyes distant and unseeing, his mind constructing and tearing apart the sentences running through his head. He was only brought back to reality when Andel issued a very pointed beep in his direction. “Right,” Hades addressed the eagle, “Persephone said not to keep you waiting.” With that, he wandered over to a desk on the far side of the room, sat down, and fished out a fresh leaf of parchment and a writing quill. This desk, though well stocked, was hardly ever used, as Hades preferred journaling in his favorite armchair by the fire over the rigid structure and expectations imbued by writing at the desk. Looking over the blank paper, Hades cracked his knuckles, sighed, picked up the pen, and started writing.

> _ “To the ever-endearing Persephone” _

he began. He then frowned and crossed out the words before they even had time to dry. “Ever-endearing? Who talks like that? That’s coming on too strong, isn’t it?” he groused aloud in Andel’s direction. The bird offered what almost passed as a sympathetic shrug, and then began to chew on his talons.  _ ‘Maybe I do need to get out more,’  _ Hades continued, in his head this time, _ ‘I’m trying to solicit writing advice from a bird for goodness sake…’ _ Determination renewed, Hades shook his head and brought forth a new sheet of paper.  _ ‘You can do this,’ _ he silently cheered himself on.

> _ “Persephone dearest,” _

_ ‘Yes that’ll work. She used the same greeting for me so it shouldn’t be inappropriate if I mirror it in return. It’s a bit overly sentimental for having known her so briefly, but I wouldn’t want her to think I value her any less than she values me.’  _ The blush from earlier returned to his cheeks, and his heart picked up its pace ever so slightly as he forged onward, satisfied that the chosen salutation wasn’t too over-the-top.

> _ “My days have been quite full since my return, but despite the endless meetings and painstaking record-keeping, I find that my routine is actually able to break from its dull monotony best when I think of you. I should’ve guessed that you were a woman of your word when you insisted that you would write to me somehow, but still, the bird was quite a surprise. I’m still not sure how he found his way into my chambers unescorted, but you can rest assured that he will be well-cared for during future visits, assuming that this letter fills the intellectual void your young suitors have left you with and that you wish to continue sending Andel my way.” _

Hades chucked at his words, surprised at the ease of which this banter came to him. Even at a distance, he found that Persephone had the uncanny ability to make him a formidable conversationalist, at least in regards to talking with her.

> _ “It’s very kind of you to stroke my ego in regards to my prowess of lording over the dearly departed, but I can solemnly assure you that the work is more insipid than inspiring. Maybe I just need to take a page from your mother’s book and spruce the place up a bit? With the carnation, you’ve already given me a head start. As far as visiting you goes, I can probably manage a short trip up topside in about a month, provided I have a good enough excuse to keep the fates off my back until my return. Maybe you can help me come up with something? I’d reckon that I can be gone for three nights at most before the whole kingdom collapses without me, but that will be the only chance I’ll get to vacate my throne for the foreseeable future, so we’ll need to make every moment a worthwhile adventure. Let me know if this sounds favorable to you, and I’ll begin making preparations post-haste. I look forward to the moment your next letter arrives. I may even acquire a perch more suitable for a noble beast such as Andel. _
> 
> _ Warm regards, _
> 
> _ Hades” _

Hades reread his letter over and over, making sure that there were no egregious errors in spelling, and that nothing inflected differently on paper than it did in his head. The last thing he’d want to do is accidentally offend Persephone with an ill-received jab. Satisfied that the ink was dry and his words were adequate, Hades folded the parchment and fit it neatly inside an envelope, which he then carefully addressed with Persephone’s name. He walked over to Andel, who awoke from the nap he had sunk into at some point and stretched out his left leg, ready to be given his new charge. With the package secure, Andel flitted over to the door to the chambers, and waited patiently for Hades to open it for him. Without further fuss, Andel gave one last nod in Hades’ direction, and took off into the dark caverns that stretched endlessly around them.

Reasoning that Andel could find his way out if he was able to make it here in the first place, Hades closed the door once more, and retreated towards his bed, where the remainder of Persephone’s parcel sat waiting for him. He picked up the envelope once more, and at her letter’s instruction, reached inside to pull out the white flower that accompanied her words. He brought the flower over to his armchair, and once again let his mind be enveloped by the hearth’s flames, all the while rolling the flower’s stem between his thumb and forefinger. Had he not been deeply lost in thoughts about a certain woman, Hades might have noticed that he had started to hum, and that the hum was none other than the simple melody Persephone had been singing in the meadow moments before their fateful meeting. What Hades would not have noticed even at full attention however, is how his voice was lifted and carried far beyond his bedroom door, and how every ambling soul that heard him abruptly stopped their aimless milling about, and how for the first time since their arrival in hell, they turned in his direction and listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mater is still the romanization of the Greek word for mother.
> 
> Andel is apparently Greek for "God's messenger", which seemed appropriate. I chose the Greater Spotted Eagle for his design, because they are cute and geographically accurate.
> 
> I'll try to update bi-weekly at the latest, but who knows, lots of stuff is going on in my life right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades continues to correspond with Persephone, when he receives a letter that causes him to panic and make some quick decisions.
> 
> The fates attempt to figure out why Hades' has been acting so weird lately.
> 
> Hades is kind to his new bird-friend.
> 
> Also, for some reason Word wouldn't allow me to write in non-UK English for this chapter, so idk if previous chapters used British English, but this one will.

A month had passed since Persephone’s first letter found its way to Hades’ bedchamber, and he quickly decided that receiving the young maiden’s communications had become the highlight of his previously uneventful evenings. When he finally retired at the finish of a long day of documenting the intake of and judgment of recently deceased souls, he would instantly perk up if met with the sight of Andel, his new feathered friend. The large, spotted eagle had now become the best of omens to him, as he always brought with him the words of the woman who had completely captured Hades’ thoughts, both in his waking hours and his dreams at night. Hades found that he began to feel a profound sense of loss when he wasn’t greeted by the Eagle’s chips upon entering his room in the evening, and would then turn to downing a bottle of wine, just so he wouldn’t have to be alone with his building feelings of regret.

The fate sisters, who prided themselves on being ever-aware of their king’s shifting moods and desires, were at a loss with Hades’ strange new behaviours. At first, they stood back and watched him silently, as once or twice their dark master left work on time or (even early - a highly unusual act in itself), but grew more and more intrigued when this new regimen became a daily habit. Once, Clotho reported to her sisters that she had seen the King himself with what appeared to be a soft smile on his lips, when he thought no one was around to see him. Curious, they mused between themselves, they would have to pay even more attention to see what events had brought about these changes in their previously stoic college.

Hades was not as oblivious to the sisters’ prying eyes as he led them to think however, and knew that he was being surveilled in almost every corner of his domain – _almost _being the operative word here. When he built his palace so many years ago, it was with this knowledge in mind, and he carefully constructed his private apartment with the aid of Hermes, a trickster god, so that he could have one place in his vast kingdom where his thoughts and actions could be his alone. The fates had been furious with this developments but, as Hades had counted on, did not confront his breech of security, lest they admit aloud that their powers were fallible. Thus, Hades was able to go to bed each night onwards, with a peace of mind that the precious exchanges between himself and Persephone were safe from outside scrutiny.

Regardless of how careful he had been acting, the fates had become hell-bent on figuring out the reasons behind Hades’ newly truncated work schedule, much to his annoyance. They had each seemed to make a mental note to interrogate him, but whenever the perfect opportunity to ask questions arose, Hades had been one step-ahead of them, always excusing himself and retreating to his private quarters before they could get a word in edgewise. He then began having regular visits with the gods and creatures that assist in the dealings of underworld management, making sure that he and the fates were never alone together for any amount of time. There was a growing frustration between the sisters, Atropos bitterly complaining one day that “it’s almost as if he can anticipate our intentions with a skill that damn near rivals our own psychic abilities!” They would need to plot, need to change tactics, if they were truly going to get the dirt on their king’s antics. They called off their hunt for now, choosing once again to simply observe their master; this evening proved to be more of the same however, for as soon as the paperwork piled atop his desk showed signs of dwindling, Hades shoved the remaining papers in his desk, bid the sisters a quick goodnight, and almost left a trail of dust behind him as he made a beeline to his bedroom. Curious behavior for a king, indeed.

~~~

Tonight would be a good night, Hades assumed, when he opened his door to the site of a proud bird awaiting him on a newly built perch (obsidian carved to mimic the natural shape and texture of a tree branch, unable to provide the real thing this far down). Upon noticing the recipient’s entry, Andel straightened his posture to full height, and stretched out his leg, and waited patiently for Hades’ practiced hands to unburden him of his delivery. Hades paused just before his hands met the parcel, however, and flexed his hands before choosing to give Andel’s head an affectionate scritch. The bird was stiff with surprise at first, but gradually leaned into the contact, feathers puffing out and spreading to allow Hades’ to really get in there and scratch the pin feathers behind his ears. “Good boy, Andel,” Hades warmly cooed, before removing his hands from the bird to dig around his pockets. Andel tilted his head in mild confusion, but quickly lit up again when he saw Hades’ hand emerge in a fist, opening up to revile a small cloth that contained a chunk of raw meat. Hades’ had procured this morsel earlier from a private stash, and didn’t think his dog, Cerberus, would miss it. Andel snatched the offering from the outstretched palm before him, downed it without hesitation, and chirped happily in response once the meat had been consumed. Hades smiled at the bird once more, and finally retrieved the mail tied to his foot. Once Hades’ had removed his charge, Andel looked away and busied himself by grooming the feathers beneath his right wing, almost as if he was attempting to give the king some privacy to revel in Persephone’s newest missive. _‘A truly noble beast,’_ Hades concluded, fondly giving one last scritch to Andel’s neck before turning away. He brought the envelop with him as he moved towards what he now considered his favourite reading chair, sat down with an abrupt over-eagerness, and delicately tore open the envelope’s seal to extract the precious contents from within.

This is where his good night took a turn for the worse. The letter, which usually contained multiple pages of playful and eloquent writing, was only a page long, and the beautiful handwriting he had memorized and burned into his soul at this point was replaced with a scratchier scrawl of the same hand, as if the letter had been penned in great hurry. The page had multiple areas where the ink had pooled, which Hades realized in horror meant that Persephone had been crying as she wrote. It was with these realizations that a strong panic overtook Hades as he began to read:

> _“Hades,_
> 
> _My mom discovered our correspondences, which I had been saving beneath my pillow to read at night. What was once bemusement at me turning away her hand-selected suitors has turned into what I can only call a righteous fury. Apparently, my fondness of you was only appropriate as an elder friend and mentor, and she was unaware just how frequently we were keeping in touch. It’s completely cruel and baseless, but she seems to think there is a sinister, predatory attraction accompanied by your words, and has been using the horrid deeds of your brothers to justify her false claims. I fought back for your honour, oh how I fought, but I am afraid her opinions remained unchanged. I told her that as an adult, it should be my decision alone to whom I to direct my desire, to which she responded ‘If you are truly an adult, than I will hasten the preparations to have you wed to a proper suitor, one of the upper realms who deserves your beauty and grace.”_

_‘She is openly directing her desire at me?_’ Hades’ mind gave a brief pause at those words. How could he feel so elated and terrified in the same moment? He kept reading:

> _“I have never fought with mater as much as I have these past two days. It feels wrong and depressing, but I know she is wrong about you. I can feel it. Ever since we first met I have had a lightness in my heart when I think about you or open your letters, a lightness that no other being could provide. I do not wish to marry someone incapable of making me smile the way you do, someone who doesn’t understand me or even is put-off by my mind, just to appease my mother’s dated preferences. I have lived my whole life in unhindered devotion to her, but now I feel that it is time to finally live for myself. Come rescue me. I fear I have precious few days before I am wed off to the highest bidder or am sent to join the eternal virgins that follow Hestia. Neither option would reflect my true self, and I fear that hiding myself away behind an accepting façade would be mean my end. I do not wish to go out in a whisper of obscurity._
> 
> _Desperately yours, Persephone.”_

Hades read and reread the letter, letting the ultimatum presented in the words truly sink in. Part of him wanted to give in and side with Demeter, a lovely young goddess such as Persephone should be with someone closer to her age (at least someone within her millennia), but the more dominant part of him ached for justice fort the young goddess. In his time corresponding with Persephone, he had come to know a wise, witty, and self-aware woman, and here was this woman stating her heart’s desires in her own hand, begging for him to come to her aid. If he knew Persephone like he believed he did, he knew there was truth to her claims, and that she needed him to be there for her. Hades let out a long, troubled sigh, as he made his decision.

He may not be the young suitor Olympian society expected for her, but he was a king of a major realm, and a wealthy one at that. This meant that he was powerful, and the weight of his words were matched only by his two brothers. Despite this power, he had been secluded in the underworld for so long, and never really received a chance to enact his will upon the other gods. Hades hadn’t minded being shut out in the past, never wishing to seize control and commit the atrocities that stained and strengthened his brothers’ names, that had never been him, but now he felt the call of his station’s power grow inside of him, urging him to seize it and lay claim to all that should rightfully be his. It was an intoxicating feeling, one that allowed him to finally have an important realization: If Persephone truly wished for him to take her away from the mortal realm, there was nothing Demeter, nor any other god could do to stop him from doing so. _‘She has days, she said,’_ Hades reconfirmed in the letter, _‘I better start making plans for a trip upstairs now.’_ Hastily, Hade’s tore an empty piece of parchment from the bottom of the page, ran to his writing desk, and simply wrote:

> _“Wait for me, I’m coming. –H”_

Satisfied that she would know what he meant without all of the pomp and circumstance of a properly written letter, he tied the small note to Andel and had him take off at once. Now, all that Hades had left to do, was pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been A) super busy, and B) struggling with how exactly to end this chapter/what to include. It is still short, but I felt like I didn't want to have Hades meet back up with Persephone in person in this chapter, because then it would have been too long. More updates to come soon, as well as some much needed editing (I am going to chance previous chapters to make Hades the eldest brother to be more popular greek myth compliant, and flesh out the ending of this in the coming days because my mom WOULD NOT STOP TALKING TO ME while I was trying to write). So that's all that, I didn't want to make any of y'all wait any longer for an update. :) P.s. My tumblr is comrade-orpheus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first piece of fanfiction that I've wrote and felt confident enough to publish! I don't exactly know where I will end this story, or how dark it has the potential to get angst-wise, but it will max out at a teen rating. If I decide to write more explicit stuff in this universe in the future, I'll post rewrites as separate works and you can choose your own adventure as to how steamy you want this story to get :p


End file.
